YunJae: You are Mine!
by Kyoko-Cassie
Summary: YunJae, oneshoot, yaoi, and let's read XD


Tittle : You are Mine!

Genre : angst and... idk *again* -_-

Rated : eettooo~ XD

Cast : of course my mom and daddy, YunJae

**Jaejoong PoV**

Kugoreskan sebuah silet pada permukaan kulit bagian lenganku. Merasakan desiran darah yang menyeruak mengalir dari luka tersebut. Dengan pasti, kugoreskan kembali silet itu di bagian tubuhku yang lain, menikmati sensasi yang terasa saat berhasil menorehkan luka baru di bagian tubuhku, menghasilkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagiku.

Terdengar suara bising kedua orang tua-ku tepat di bawah kamarku. Seperti biasa, mereka sibuk dengan masalah mereka, adu mulut tanpa henti, tak tentu siapa yang akan mengalah, berebut gelar kemenangan serta pengakuan dari pihak lawan. Melupakan waktu, melupakan keadaan rumah, melupakan diriku sebagai anak tunggal mereka. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, mereka selalu mempergunakannya untuk adu mulut, bahkan mereka tak akan pernah mengetahui jika kondisiku seperti ini, selalu ingin menyiksa dan disiksa.

Kutatap nanar beberapa bekas luka di tubuhku yang terlihat dari sudut pandang mataku. Luka-luka yang beberapa kali hampir memisahkan jiwaku dari ragaku. Masih dengan menikmati sayatan-sayatan di tubuhku, kubelah lemon yang telah kupersiapkan sebelumnya. Kuarahkan lemon itu tepat diatas luka sayat yang baru saja kubuat. Perlahan kuremas hingga air yang terkandung pada lemon itu menetes membasahi lukaku, menembus dagingku. Rasa perih yang teramat sangat menyeruak, membuatku meringis kesakitan. Sakit memang, namun juga membuatku puas. Aliran darah dari luka-luka tersebut belum juga berhenti, bercampur dengan air lemon. Dengan pandangan kagum, kulihat cairan berwarna merah pekat yang tanpa henti mengalir, warna kesukaanku.

"Jae!" teriak seseorang yang selalu memergokiku, menghentikan kebahagiaanku untuk menyiksa tubuh ini. Kekasihku, Yunho. Pertemanan sejak kecil, jarak rumah yang sangat dekat, sifatnya yang sangat memahamiku, seakan telah diatur sempurna oleh takdir. Ia menghampiriku, dengan hentakan langkah yang kuat, memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

"kau juga mau mencobanya? Siksalah aku.." kuukir senyum tipis pada bibirku, kuulurkan tanganku dengan sebilah pisau, mencoba menariknya untuk memberikan luka pada tubuhku. Ia menerima pisau itu, tetapi ia melemparkannya, menjauhkan benda tajam itu dari jangkauanku. Ia terduduk, menghampiriku, kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"bagaimana bisa aku akan melakukan itu padamu, hm? Meskipun kau memaksaku, aku tak akan mampu membuat goresan luka di tubuhmu." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya hingga nafasku tersendat menahan sesak.

"harus berapa kali aku memohon padamu agar kau tak menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Sampai kau benar-benar kehilangan nyawamu? Sampai kau mati meninggalkanku?" tanyanya diiringi dengan suara isakan kecil.

"Yun.."

"aku menyayangimu.." ucapnya lembut.

"kau milikku." Jawabku ketus.

"ya.. aku milikmu." perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukannya, menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, kemudian pergi keluar dari kamarku untuk beberapa saat, serta kembali dengan kotak obat yang cukup besar. Mengeluarkan obat merah dan juga gulungan perban. Dengan hati-hati ia meneteskan obat merah, membalutnya dengan perban putih, membuatnya ternoda dengan warna merah. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, terlihat serius mengobati lukaku. _Ia milikku, selamanya hanya untukku. Tawa maupun isak sedihnya adalah milikku._

Seorang gadis menghampiriku yang terduduk dalam kelas di saat sekolah telah usai. Yunho dan aku, kami berbeda kelas.

"bisakah aku berbicara denganmu, hanya berdua saja?" tanya gadis itu, seraya menarik dan memaksaku tanganku serta tubuhku mengikuti kehendaknya. Dengan malas, kuikuti langkah kakinya. Membawaku pada taman kecil di belakang sekolah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuatku membentur punggung kecilnya.

"cepatlah katakan apa maumu lalu jangan mengusikku lagi!" bentakku kasar.

"baiklah, sebelumnya, namaku adalah Go Ahra dan aku..."

"aku tak peduli dengan namamu." Jawabku ketus seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Aku mengenal gadis ini, hanya sekedar tahu, karna ia adalah gadis yang super genit yang berani mendekati Yunho.

"menjauhlah dari Yunho." Pintanya.

"apa hak-mu?" dengan nada memuakkan kulontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"ia akan lebih bahagia jika bersamaku, aku jamin itu. Lagipula kau sering terluka, Yunho akan repot jika ia selalu mengurusi luka-lukamu itu. Ia akan menjadi milikku." Jelasnya, membuat emosi yang sejak tadi kutahan menjadi tak terkontrol. Kubuka tas ransel yang kupakai, kutumpahkan semua isi yang ada dalam tas itu. Buku, kotak pensil, beberapa silet yang telah berlumuran darah, gunting, _cutter_, serta pisau. Kumasukkan kembali buku serta peralatan sekolahku yang lainnya, hingga menyisakan benda-benda tajam yang tertata rapi di rerumputan.

"kau ingin kematian yang bagaimana? Pilihan pertama, banyak sayatan di bagian tubuhmu karna silet-siletku. Pilihan kedua, terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian karna guntingku. Pilihan ketiga, kulit dan dagingmu terpisah karna tajamnya _cutter_-ku. Pilihan keempat, tubuhmu tercacah karna pisauku. Pilihan terakhir, kusiksa dengan semua benda-benda ini. Silahkan tentukan pilihanmu." Ucapku seraya melontarkan senyuman sarkatis.

"K..Kim Jaejoong...berhentilah bercanda.." jawabnya ketakutan.

"kau hanya punya waktu 10 detik, mulai dari sekarang. 10, 9,..."

"he...heeii.." ucapya terrgagap, ia memundurkan langkahnya.

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini. 8, 7, 6,.." Langkahku mulai mendekatinya.

"hen..hentikan!" keringat dingin terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya, membasahi wajahnya.

"pilih atau kau mau aku yang pilihkan? 5, 4, 3, 2,..." tawarku padanya. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak memilih ataupun menolak.

"waktumu habis. Baiklah, mati dengan sesuka hatiku saja, ne? 1.." kugenggam pisau dengan erat-erat, membidik jantungnya. Dan bidikanku tepat sasaran, pisau itu menembus dadanya, mengenai jantungnya. Darah segar membuncah mengotori seragam putihnya, tubuhnya terjatuh lemas, tergolek di atas rerumputan. Kuputar-putar pisauku, menusuk jantungnya berkali-kali. Matanya yang terbelalak membuatku merasa tertarik, kuambil gunting tajamku, kuarahkan pada matanya. Kutusukkan gunting itu pada matanya, berusaha mengeluarkan bola matanya. Kutarik kembali pisau yang masih menancap di dadanya. Mataku terarah pada perutnya, dengan sekuat tenaga kubelah perutnya, mengeluarkan seluruh organ-organ tubuh bagian dalamnya.

**Yunho PoV**

Kucari keberadaan Jaejoong di dalam kelasnya, namun aku tak menemukannya. Kutanya pada beberapa murid yang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitar, seseorang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong bersama Ahra di taman belakang. Kuberjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah ini, menuju taman belakang. Saat sampai pada tempat yang kutuju, mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang terjadi. Jaejoong menduduki tubuh Ahra yang tak terbentuk hingga tak bisa dikatakan tubuh lagi, bagian organ-organ dalamnya keluar, wajahnya penuh dengan sayatan, dan bola matanya terpisah dari tempatnya. Sedangkan keadaan Jaejoong, ia berlumuran darah, wajah, pakaian, serta tangannya, penuh dengan warna merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Jae.." gumamku.

"kau mau bergabung untuk menyiksanya, Yun?" tawarnya seraya menjilat darah yang terdapat di sekitar tangannya. Tatapannya kosong, matanya tak menyiratkan kehidupannya lagi. Kuhampiri dirinya, perlahan kusentuh rambutnya, membelainya dengan lembut. Mencoba mengendalikan emosiku yang membludak mengetahui sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"ia mengatakan kalau kau akan menjadi miliknya. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu. Bukan salahku jika aku merasa kesal dan berbuat seperti ini, ia memancingku." Jelasnya, masih disibukan dengan kesenangannya, menjadikan tubuh Ahra semakin tak berbentuk.

"baiklah. Mainanmu itu sudah rusak, Jae. Aku bantu untuk membuangnya, ne?" kubereskan tubuh Ahra, mencari tempat yang aman untuk membuangnya.

"kau milikku, Yun.."

"ya, aku milikmu."

**Jaejoong PoV**

Kulihat Yunho pergi bersama seorang gadis, ia berkata padaku akan mengerjakan tugas dengan gadis itu. Aku telah melarangnya, namun iamenjawab bahwa tugas itu sangat penting. Dengan genit gadis itu sengaja menyentuh lengan Yunho, Yunho terlihat tak menggubrisnya. Yunho membiarkan dirinya tersentuh bagian tubuh orang lain. Apa rasa sayangnya untukku telah berkurang?

Kumasuki kamarku, mengulangi hal-hal yang mampu mengalihkan pikiranku dari kepenatanku. Kuambil sebilah pisau, menggoreskan secara perlahan pada nadi di tanganku, seakan membuat ukiran-ukiran manis di tubuhku. Bau anyir menyengat hidung, cairan merah pekat di dalam tubuhku kembali berkurang, mengalir dengan bebasnya. Kali ini tak akan ada yang menghentikan, tak akan ada yang mempedulikan, tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa aku telah menghilang di kehidupan ini. Masih kubiarkan denyut nadiku menjadi semakin lamban, denyutnya hampir tak terasa. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, kutuliskan sebuah memo kecil, dengan tinta merah murni, dengan darahku.

**Yunho PoV**

Kutinggalkan tugasku saat firasat buruk melintas di benakku. Jaejong. Hanya satu nama itulah yang mampu membuatku sangat gelisah. Dengan segera aku menuju rumahnya. Saat tiba, orang tuanya sedang saling meneriaki kata-kata yang tak patut didengar, seperti biasa.

"Apa kalian tak pernah mempedulikan keadaan putra kalian sedikit pun, orang tua bodoh?" teriakku, kemudian berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong. Sesuai firasatku. Jaejoong tergolek lemah, dengan pisau yang berada tak jauh dari arah jangkauannya. Kusentuh lehernya, berusaha menemukan denyut kehidupan disana.

TERLAMBAT.

Tak ada sedikit pun denyut yang tersisa. Ia telah pergi. Kurutuki segalanya. Orang tuanya hanya tercengang di ambang pintu.

"Jae.." gumam mereka kompak. Perlahan terdengar langkah sayu menuju arahku.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalian tak berhak menyentuhnya! Tak perlu sesal kalian, semuanya terlambat!" teriakku kesal. Terlihat selembar kertas lusuh di samping tubuhnya.

'_Kau milikku,Yun'_ hanya itulah yang tertulis disana.

Kusentuh tangannya, kukecup bibirnya, kudekap raga tanpa jiwa miliknya, berusaha merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa dari tubuh orang yang kucintai. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku, disusul dengan tetesan yang menjadi genangan air mata. Kuambil pisaunya, kugenggamkan pada tangan dinginnya, kuarahkan pada jantungku.

"Ya, aku milikmu, hanya milikmu." Dengan sekuat tenaga, kutancapkan pisau itu pada dadaku, terasa sangat tepat mengenai jantungku. Kutinggalkan dunia ini untuk pemilikku, pemilik seluruh cintaku.

**End **

**Review yyaaaa~ ^^**

Sebenernya saya butuh kritik buat fic ini XD


End file.
